Favorite Girl
by cupcakesNbutterfliesRfriends
Summary: Before Lightning's parents died Éclair was completely unaware of an arranged marriage with someone. Now she has to face his girlfriend and someone else's feelings towards her. Cid& Lightning, Serah& Snow and a lot more! Original credits to RikusChika778!
1. Chapter 1

The first four chapters has nothing to do with me. This is the original story by RikusChika778 and their link u/2256121/. So I am the adopted mother of this story Yay! And I will continue it. So read on!

* * *

**I am i'm too fabulous**

**I'm so fierce that it's so nuts**

**I live to be model thin**

**Dress me i'm your mannequin**

"Light! Light! What are you doing after the football game?" A pink haired girl with a ponytail on the side asked. That was my younger sister.

"Maybe going off with another football player." I said flatly. "I don't really have anything to do. Not that I _want_ anything to do. But why do you ask?"

"I was thinking about taking a ride home with Snow." Serrah said shyly.

"Whose home his or mine, because you know he isn't getting in to mine." I told her as her face dropped.

"But why!" She made that whiny noise that I hate so much. She only did when Snow her idiotic blonde boyfriend couldn't come over. I gave him the nickname Mr.33 because he was so damn huge! He so clueless and dense with everything including situations that his own girlfriend, my sister doesn't even find it funny. "It's not fair! You never let him come over. What do I have to do to let him visit?" She asked me. Simple.

"When one of you pays for rent. And he can stay over how long he wants after that." I stated confidently while grabbing my blue GUESS purse and slinging it over my shoulder. "Until my aspiration comes true. The Rottweiler's remain."

"Aw Light, you're so mean! Last time Snow encountered them he didn't even have pants or a shirt on when he came back. Hell, I'm not even sure if he had boxers on!" I smiled. I bought three dogs to keep him away each had special names too. Demon, Devil, and Evil. Nice names right? They were true to what I named them, at least to Snow they were. "It's not funny; you know how much Demon _pacifically _doesn't like him. You're a model too, you can pay six months of our whole rent and still have more!" _Jeez what with the yelling?_ I thought as Serah kept complaining. While she kept ranting, my phone started to vibrate. I looked at the caller ID on the screen and noticed it was Vanille.

"Hold it Ser." I pointed up my index finger to shush her talking. "Hello."

_Light! Angel face how have you been, darling?_

I heard her ask me over the phone. "Okay I guess."

_You guess?_ I could hear the disbelief in her voice._ That sounds like an emergency. You stuck at another football game?_

"You know it." Lightning said as Serrah bounced in her cheerleading outfit over to Snow to give him a peck on the lips. _Gag me._ I thought.

_Well don't just stand there darling, hurry head to Starbucks café fast. Were going clubbing! Who knows we might even see some hot models there too._

"Oh, I'm on my way." I stated.

_Ciao then. _Vanille said as I flipped the phone shut. Standing up I made my way off the bleachers just in time to be blocked by a couple of football players (Or Jackass's as I see them) in my way.

"Light, were you off to? You need any company? "One of the boys (I think his name is Craig or Kevin. Not sure oh well) asked me as he came and slid his arm around my waist. I quickly pinched his arm hard with my candy apple manicured nails; he quickly jumped away rubbing the sore part now turning red as my nails.

"No. Do you need a breath mint?" All the football players cracked up laughing at this and were shut up by my cold glare. "And why are you all laughing? You were thinking the exact same thing, how bout you all just give up on me and keep playing with yourselves at night? It's obvious your never gonna get anywhere with me." I said as I tapped one of them lightly on the face while the rest of them gawked at me as I made my way through. Before I went behind the gate I stopped still feeling their stares on me. "It's not nice to stand there with your mouths opened." I heard the mouths clamp shut as I kept walking to the parking lot and the buzzing about how great the game was.

As I kept walking to my Jaguar I noticed two figures inside _my _car making out and it didn't take a six year old to figure out who they were. I was already speed walking to the car seat knowing exactly were Snow was. He turned around when he heard the doors unlock and I had already made it to the door jerking it open and grabbing him by the collar, yanking him out.

"Lightning, don't hurt him! "I heard Serrah yell as I threw him to the pavement. _I've kicked his ass in public before and I'll do it again damn it!_ "What is your problem?" She dare get an attitude with me? If mom and dad were here she would have killed them herself bringing Snow home. She's lucky that I refuse to be on that show COPS because I murdered him, but I've always been tempted. Cocoon's most wanted model killer.

"Serrah, sweetie you must have forgot the three rules involving Snow. Rule one: No making out in my car, rule two: Don't let Snow in my house, rule three: Don't screw with me or snow will be personally fed by me to the dogs!" Both of us had a stare down and I could see Serrah cringing already under my gaze. I don't know what she was thinking challenging me. "Snow, go home!"

"But, I was taking Serrah out on a date." Snow stated getting up with the help of Serrah. I sighed before climbing into my jaguar. "It's really _innocent_ "I could hear the sarcasm in his voice but ignored it since I was more mature than that.

"Whatever. Anyways I'm heading over to Starbucks to meet with Vanille, so if I'm not back in the morning I crashed at her house or was kidnapped. Snow, don't even bother sneaking into the house again I added some more _security _around the house. The automatic snipers should be here Monday too. Bye!" I told them before speeding off down the road. Vanille was also a model, she was the first one that befriended me on my first day after that we were rarely separated and seen almost every day together. She had pinkish orange hair (From my point of view) that was usually in pigtails and she was so short it would be hard to spot her in a crowd. I thought all the way down towards Starbucks before barley passing it. Outside I could already see her standing at her white limo drinking a caramel frappuccino and texting. As I parked the car she already spotted me with her green eyes and waved.

"Angel face! There you are, at first I thought you were going to leave me out here freezing to death." Vanille said as she opened the backdoor in the limo and got in with me following along.

"It would serve you a good lesson miss extra _mini_ skirt!" I told her when she pushed me jokingly.

"You have no room to talk miss extra _booty_ shorts!" Vanille told me while I tried to have some dignity by pulling them down. "Why you all of a sudden shy now? Show your butt to the world, after all we are models. We were this anyway!" Vanilles driver turned around to ask were they planned to go.

"To **THE PULSE**!" The girls yelled as the car sped off.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter! Again this is a story I'm continuing by RikusChika778 and you should totally go check em out!

* * *

**J'adore vivienne habillez-moi Gucci, Fendi et Prada. Valentino, Armani too. Merde I love them Jimmy Choo**

As me and Vanille rolled up to the curb on the club we noticed a hour long line with people dying to get in. _Lucky for us we get in free of charge._ I said to myself as we stepped out onto the black carpet and walked past the security guard who greeted us as always. When we came in the music was way too loud that it was murdering my ears a lot more than last time. But as soon I got a bit tipsy it was like silence to me.

"Angel face, can you believe all these people we see! Their so many hot guys here we have to go _shopping_! Vanille yelled to me as we walked past the speakers and up to the bar. Randy the waiter came by.

"Ah, Miss Lightning and Miss Vanille, the usual?" Both me and Vanille nodded and Randy left to go get are _special _drinks.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's Mr. Right, while the others take fall, and he gets a good night?" Vanille eyes sparkled when she heard are motto for **Pulse**.

"How bout him?" Vanille pointed all the way across the room at a guy with black hair looking around as if he was trying to find someone. Randy came back with are drinks as I kept my eyes fixed on him. Once I looked at he was actually really hot with his blue eyes and jet black. _Uh oh the tipsy me's is kicking in._ My whole body was moving on its own heading for the mysterious guy with Vanille following. To my surprise the guy looked up and had a friend behind him who had blue eyes also but white hair instead. Both of us stopped dead when they looked like they were pissed than excited.

"Um, is there something wrong?" I asked as both me and Vanille exchanged 'complete idiots' looks and my eyes were caught with the other mans.

"Éclair Farron and Vanille Obera, am I right?" Both of us nodded as the white haired man asked us. "Yes there is, both of you are restricted from going out to party due to your photo shoot tomorrow!" The guy stated folding his arms.

"Says who?" Vanille challenged.

"You're father." The man countered shutting Vanille up then he looked at me.

"Don't even give me that bull because my parents are dead." I smirked as I tallied my point in my head. The black haired man I kept my eyes fixed on look surprised at the comment I said. _What it's not like I making fun of them. _Okay maybe I did sound obnoxious his parents could be dead too. What were you thinking Light? I tried to find another way "Besides I'm not going anywhere until I get me a date. Do any of you want to be my date?" This time instead of the white hair guy the other one stepped up to me. _What did I say this time?_

"Miss Éclair or Lightning, this isn't a joke. And no, I'll pass to go on a date with someone like you." I could hear the gasp that came from Vanille and a few more from others that were watching us. _How embarrassing is that?_ "Didn't see that coming did you?" That caught my attention. This hot asshole sat here and totally rejected me, and now he's mocking me? I could kill someone.

Quickly I grabbed Vanilles hand and turned on my heels and pushed anything and anyone out of my way to the bar while _Evacuate the dance_ floor by _Cascada _played. "I need a drink."

"I'm so with you, angel face." Vanille told me as we sat are self's at the bar. "Randy! Give us as much as you can." Randy nodded and began fixing the drinks.

~~~~~~~~~An hour later~~~~~~~~~~

"Miss Lightning!" I could hear someone shaking me as I started passing out. I didn't get to see him because my eyelids shut before me, but before that I did see Vanille being carried out. _My head hurts so badly. _"Lightning!"

~~~~~~~~The morning~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lightning? Lightning." _Who is waking me up at this time? _I attempted to open my eyes and just barley cracked them to notice Vanille standing Indian style on the bed. A bed that wasn't mine! "Now calm down Angel face." Vanille noticed as I looked around like I was about to scream. _Calm down? Someone probably kidnapped us!_

"Is this some kind of sick joke, because if it is, congratulations you got me!" I asked as I shot up out of the… king sized bed. As Vanille left the room for some soda she could get I looked around the room. This wasn't Vanilles house at all her room was a sunset orange and it couldn't be mine. If it wasn't ours and we were too drunk to know who got us then who the hells room is this? Just then the door opened and in stepped the one who rejected me.

"Lightning, I hope your doing fine now. You had a bad hangover. We had to carry both of you out of there with security guards because a fight broke out." The man shrugged his shoulders and sat on the edge of the bed I was in.

"Whose is _we_? Whose house is this too?" I hit the covers with my fist and through back the sheets to get out of the bed.

"My friend Hope Ethisim and I. I never introduced myself because you were acting like a rude little spoiled brat. My name is Cid Raines." He smirked as I got out and looked horrified when I noticed I was in a big white t-shirt and in black baggy sweat pants. _How drunk was I?_

"What the hell! You ruin my fun at a club and then you take my innocence!"_Why did I just tell him that? _

"I didn't know you had a _innocence _the way you act, Lightning. And a lady such as yourself shouldn't be at a club like that to hook up with some indecent little boys." The way he made it sound was like I had no taste whatsoever.

"I have good taste thank you, Cid. You shouldn't have taken me; I have a photo shoot today."

"I'm aware that's why you're here. You need to eat and get something to drink so you can feel a bit better before you go on set." I watched as Cid walked to the closet and pulled out a pink sundress that at least reached her knees. "After all a young lady such as your self's needs to be properly supervised and watched over since your last manager."

"Excuse me I don't have a manger anymore?" I asked as I grabbed the dress and walked into the bathroom that thank god was in his room.

"Your last model manger was fired for certain _reasons_." He told me through the door.

"And how do you and Hope come in?"

"Well that's funny. I'm your new manager." There was silence. I didn't even want to say anything but there was thing that slipped my mind too fast.

"Shut up…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Shut up, shut up, and shut up!" I yelled through the door. I didn't wanna hear this shit; it was too much of an ass already being carried out of a club by your new manager.

"Lightning I'm not lying to you, and its rude to tell someone to shut up." Cid said through the door as I opened it almost screaming instead I squealed when I was face to face with him. "Why won't you believe me?" He asked.

"Because I don't believe that they would hire someone like you." I pushed past him sitting on the bed and trying to fasten the shoes on my feet.

"What wrong with hiring me?"

"Well you're too hot to be hired and you're probably my age! That's just odd and out of order on so many levels. I mean I could end up having an affair with you." I finally found my purse perched on the night stand and dug in it for some make up pulling out pink. I may not look like the girly type but pink's a cute color plus it matches my hair!

"Well that's where you're wrong." I looked up at him from the bed wondering what he was about to say, "I have a girlfriend, I won't have an affair with you, and I'm twenty one." My mouth dropped at this whole thing. He just up and tells his business. I didn't say give me details of your life! But the girlfriend I wanted to know about.

"What's your girlfriend's name? Does it sound like she a butthole?" Cid shook his head at me and mumbled something like._ You really need help. _Well excuse Emmaus, I never asked for backtalk.

"Her name is Fang and no she not a butthole." Cid defended.

"Really? Because it sounds like she's a butthole with that name." I flopped on the bed and rolled over when I felt Cid hovering over me. What, like I really should care if the dress is getting crinkles.

"Like Lightning's, any better?" I only gave him the look that said and-yet-my-real-name-is-prettier. "Fine éclair you win this battle, but stop messing up your dress. You have to look presentable to your boss."

I folded my arms and refused to budge. "That is if I can be moved, which I'm not gonna." Cid folded his arms the same way I did and sighed. _You wanted this job Cid boy, welcome to my hell. It's much worse than you can imagine, and it's only going to worsen… _Cid and I sat there for three minutes when we heard light foot step coming up the stairs. "Vanille!" I ran to the door without seeing Cid hover me this time.

~~~~~~~Outside~~~~~~~

"Miss Vanille, are you sure that eating candy after a bad hangover is a good thing?" Hope asked as both him and Vanille made their way to Cid's room where Lightning was located.

"I'm not sure, but I always eat candy in the morning. Call it a habit." Vanille licked the chocolate off her right fingers and held Lightning's breakfast on the plate. "Lightning does it too, we both love Resse's peanut butter cups."

"I see that, that's your sixth one today…in an hour. You should have already been dressed Miss Vanille, it's not proper for someone such as yours—." Hope was interrupted when Cid's door opened and Lightning was being carried out by Cid.

"Let go of me! You oversized chimpanzee!"I screamed pounding Cid's back as hard as I could. Damn was he tough.

"Angel face?" Vanille asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Miss Vanille; she's fine all on her own. You two might wanna hurry to the company so _he _can get this mess straightened out." Cid said going down the stairs making sure to bump going down just to annoy me and make me sick.

"Damn it, if you keep that up your face is gonna look a hot mess. Aw I think I'm getting sick." I had lost my energy in the matter of forty minutes. _I take an oath to never get drunk again. _

"Bear with me Lightning." Cid told me before going out the door. _Why me? Why me? Why me?_

~~~~~~~NORA Model Company~~~~~~~~

"This sucks." I finally said after giving Cid the silent treatment to the company. What did he expect me to be all happy just by apologizing from basically kidnapping me and buying me food for my hangover. Absolutely not! I refuse too.

"What does?" Cid asked.

"This whole thing. You suck, I know that, my job sucks, my boss sucks, and my manager sucks!" I said throwing my hands up in an exasperating way.

"Wait a minute the last part was about me."

"Duh, I said it in another way so you would get it through your head." The elevator had opened and Cid let me through first. One both of us were in he pressed level fifty to the bosses level. Great now I gotta see _it _again. My boss was a total creep, he never shuts up about right and wrong or when his best models get in trouble! Hello have you ever noticed how notorious _you _are combining all 127 models of yours? Pretty damn notorious, I'd say.

"Lightning, whether you like it or not you're stuck with me. I can't change that nor can your boss, from now on I will control your actions." Cid stated in a strict voice. The elevator binged stating that it made it to the level. Both Cid and I stepped out walking into the white colored room and noticing the figure slumped over the desk filling out paperwork. "?"

The man with white haired looked up from all the papers lying in front of him. He was only around the age thirty-eight going on thirty-nine soon. He was the one I called _it._ He only gets to do what he pleases because of his father. "Raines, Farron, how are you two." Why did it just sound like he called us a couple. Were not a couple, right. "I see you both have become acquainted as Manager and Model."

"No." I said flatly almost coming out as a scream. This gorilla makes it seem like its all good, but it's not do you hear me? I'm on lockdown! Cid and Rosch looked at me with a awkward looks on their faces.

"Lightning –"Cid started but I interrupted.

"Shut up, I'm talking!" Rosch shook his head and grabbed his blackberry out of his pocket, while Cid sat their looking at me. "Do you have a staring problem?"

"No, is 'shut up' your favorite word." He asked in a mocking tone. What the hell was this, mock Lightning day? "It must be the only word you know vocabulary wise."

"What did you say!" My face was heating up already not just from him picking on me also that I was… blushing! Usually I would have already knocked someone out his case knocked him out and put him in a hospital, but he was getting away with too much. He was only getting away with this because I had a crush on him. A real crush not some childish thing, I really did like him and I met him yesterday night. And if I didn't know better I think I met him some time in my life.

"Nothing." Cid walked away with Rosch following holding the elevator opened for me. I stopped when I got to the door. "Are you getting in, Lightning, or must I pull you in?" He asked. When I didn't answer and stayed in my same spot, Cid reached out to the hem of my dress and gently pulled me into the elevator. He had a really soft touch without gloves. "You're so stubborn sometimes. Please don't act like that at the shoot." Sometimes? I'm always stubborn! And I never act up at my photo shoots. Rosch was only coming along to see how my new manager and I would get along on set.

"Shut up!" I crossed my arms.

Cid only smiled when he heard that. He must really be getting accustomed to it now. "That _is _your favorite word."


	4. Chapter 4

"Where exactly is the photo shoot based off of?" I asked as we rolled up to the set and hoped out of the car. Cid didn't answer, which meant he knew, he just won't tell. Thankfully I saw Vanille bounce happily up to us with Hope behind her.

"What's up, Angel Face." Vanille hugged me. "You're hangover feeling better now?" She asked.

"A little, though I still fill like I was punched in a stomach." I said following Vanille to the dress room. "I guess we deserved it."

"Angel face you forget when there's a me in there it's not a _we_, it's a you." Vanille pulled out her touch and pulled up something on the web. "Look at it girlfriend, are pictures are everywhere."

_Damn…_I thought as I looked at the picture of me being carried out by Cid. "How embarrassing, are there anymore that were taken or a video?" I asked. _Please say no, please say no._

"Thank god no. We were hideous when we were drunk." _Thank you God!_ "But they did catch the video of the fight. It was two guys. It turns out when we were in our drunken state they hit on us and kept fighting on who would get us until fist started flying. That's why Hope and Cid got us out of there with bodyguards."

"Well damn." I said grabbing a pair of pearl earrings from off the dressing table. "I still cannot believe my manager is twenty-one. And he so damn hot!" What the hell was I saying? Though it wouldn't be bad to hit on him, would it?

"Aw angel face you have a crush on Cid." Vanille poked me in the arm and pressed on. "He's really smart, funny, rich, and a handsome heir to a fortune in his family." _Wow, rich and handsome. What's next, he can bang his girlfriend?_ I mused. That would be funny if Vanille did tell me that.

"Can we please just stop talking about him? It wouldn't surprise me if someone took a picture of him carrying me out of his house." I was now fiddling with some pearl necklaces to match. They looked adorable with the pink dress Cid gave me. Vanille's troubled face in the mirror shown otherwise.

"Don't get pissed, but I twitted that on homepage." Vanille said innocently when I glared at her.

"Vanille!" She was so going to get it after the set.

"I thought it was hot if you want my opinion."

"I don't want it!" I said through gritted teeth. Now everyone would see that embarrassing moment! I'll kill her by the end of the photo shoot and I mean it!

"Miss Farron, Oerba Dia, the photo shoot is ready." Wait what did she just say? We don't even have are outfits. "Mr. Cid and Hope acquired the outfits yesterday, before they went to go look for you. Today's photo shoot is cutesier with flowers and girly stuff." The lady told us before walking back out the door.

"Aw cute!" Vanille squealed bouncing up in the yellow sundress Hope gave her.

"Gag me. I hate doing that." It was true. I despise girly things especially photo shoots. _I bet Cid planed this._ "Cid…"

Me and Vanille had walked out onto the set with I guess a bouquet of flowers. To my horror I got white, red, and pink roses while she got tulips, sunflowers, and whiter roses. The worst part of all we had to pretend like we were getting married _Which I so wasn't! _to the love of our life's. Vanille's on and off boyfriend (belief it or not), Randy showed up at the shoot. But that wasn't even what fazed me the most. It was the fact that Cid's girlfriend just happened to be _**my**_photographer. _Great, everyone has someone except poor ole Éclair. What about me, still exist here you know, don't got get all mushy gushy._ My thought were interrupted by Vanille.

"Aw angel face, are you envious?"

"Shut up, Vanille, I don't want your sympathy." I snapped at her making her retreat. Cid's girlfriend, Fang gave me a glare, because I moved in the last picture and I sent one right back to her.

"Éclair, quit moving." Fang said firmly to me. Am I supposed to be threatened? Okay we'll go with that.

"How about you quit and they can go find a better photographer who has self-esteem." Fang dropped the camera with a flop and I could tell she was pissed. _Good! Don't tell me what to do and I'll bitch about it later on._

"Break ten minutes!" Fang yelled snapping her hands for the crew to take a break, before turning on me. "What the hell is your problem you little brat?" The words came out like venom.

"Maybe if you talk me like a human being and not a total buttwipe, we could get along maybe. _**Maybe**_." I crossed my arm over my chest showing I wasn't going to take back what I said. There was no way in hell was she making me look like a wimp. It looked like we were about to get in a fight when an unfamiliar voice changed my course of who to kill immediately.

"Lightning!" _Oh god…_ Snow was walking towards me with a huge grin plastered on his face. "This place is awesome! Free food table!" Before Snow could get anywhere closer to where me and Fang were I was speed walking until I met him.

"What the hell are you doing here." My voice seethed. I could tell I scared him, because he did that pathetic laugh it off crap. "I work here. This better be about Serah or that you decided to accept the fact that I might kill you."

"Serah wanted to tell you about a call she received from the bank." _Bank! _"Her credit card fine and she was also pulled over… in your… Mercedes." _Not the Mercedes. _"And she back sassed the policemen and they won't release her until her guardian or parent comes."

"Oh my freakin god! I'm getting a DNA testing to see if that's really my blood the police have." I looked to see where fang had gone and she was over their talking to Cid. _Look's like she's complaining about me._ "Vanille." Vanille looked at me with a lollipop in her mouth and walked towards me.

"Go with me to the police station to get Serah." Vanille nodded and checked for Hope. No signs of him around. It was just getting past Cid that was the obstacle. That's were Randy actually came into play. If he didn't take actor lesson's he wouldn't have been able to pull of carrying water and "accidently" tripping over a cord and making it hit Fang. _Who said __**I **__had to get dirty when someone else could do it for me._

Once Cid was only paying attention to Fang, Vanille and I ran as best as we could in heels to escape. We were thankful enough Rosch decided to leave when he got a phone call from the company. Now time to get my sister and I pray I have the patience not to ring her neck.

"That was a great plan lightning, making Randy purposely spill water on Fang!" Me and Vanille were just barley close to the door when we didn't hear ay shuffling just stares boring in the back of our heads. _Way to go Snow. Way to freakin go._


	5. Chapter 5

My chapters begin! Enjoy!

* * *

"What the hell Serah?" I shouted as I glared at her between bars.

"The cop was a freakin perv?" Serah shouted.

"No I wasn't!" A man with a bloody nose shouted.

"You punched him in the nose? Are you effing serious right now?" I shouted.

"He asked me could he see my rack!"

"I meant the one you were carrying in your Mercedes!" he said as blood started dripping down his hand.

"You had a rack in my Mercedes?" Eff everything. I will effing kill everybody!

"It didn't have anything in it! I bought it to organize all my magazines." she said before I ran outside. "Wait! You have to tell them to let me out!"

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I will never let her drive you again. I love you." I said as I started stroking and kissing my car.

"I have a list of therapist, you're welcome to look at it anytime." Cid said. The eff he came from?

"Shut up!" I shouted at him while he tried to tear me from my car.

"Let go of me!" I shouted as I held onto the handles.

"Lightning, you need to get back to the photo-shoot." he said. This gorilla got me effed up!

"My baby needs me!" I shouted as he continued to pull me off of my baby. "Help! He's trying to rape me! Stop booty-raping me!" I shooted as Cid stopped pulling me. Take that mother effer!

"I'm not raping you!"

"But you want to!" I shouted back.

"Can someone get me out of here?" I heard Serah shout Holy Crap! I never told them to release her.

"I got this. You go back to the photo-shoot." He said.

"I don't trust you with my sister!" I said. "Can you please release the girl inside?" I asked a cop that was walking towards his car. He dropped his donut and ran back inside.

"You ever scare little men away." Cid said as he smirked.

"Then why aren't you running? According to 'Fang', you're little."

"That isn't even right." he said as Serah ran out.

"So, how was the photo-shoot?" Serah asked.

* * *

"Where the hell were you? You were gone almost twenty minutes!" Rosch shouted at me while me and Cid walked back in.

"Banging Cid. He's actually a lot better than you think." I said as I sat next to a random guy. Fang was glaring daggers into my brain. I did not know she was there! Bonus!

"She's joking."

"No I'm not."

"A little too much."

"Enough!" Rosch shouted. Someone's a little rawrsome today. "We have a guest." he said as he gestured to the creepy looking guy next to me. He got up and stood next to Rosch. "Is she what you're looking for?"

"She exactly what I'm looking for." he said all creepily and weirdo-ish. But he did sound sexy like that.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" I asked. I was going to yell at Cid, but he looked just as confused as I did.

"This here is Vincent Valentine, he's an incredibly famous movie producer. He wants you to be the leading lady in his next movie." he said.

"Your serious?" I asked as my eyes bulged out. "You want me to be in your next movie? That's freakin awesome!" I shouted.

"Yea, where is it being shot? Someone very far from here. So she won't be here." Fang said.

"Joke's on you. If it's far, Cid will have to come with me." I said as I did the sexiest smirk every. "Then we'll really get to have some fun."

"It's going to be shot here. And I told you being the cover of Bite Me magazine would pay off." Rosch said.

"That's not why, although she did look pretty sexy as the cover. My leading man told me she'd be a good choice." he said.

"If I may ask, who's the leading man?" I asked as the sexiest thing since the sexiest thing walked in. I'm sorry, he just wiped my brain of my brain.

"Cloud Strife." he said as I wanted to melt when he said my name.

"Claire Farron, call me Lightning." I said as I tried to be sexy, but in my opinion, I was failing.

"Nice to meet you Lightning. I can see, you're even more beautiful than you're modeling pictures." he said as he kissed my hand. OMG I WANNA DIE IN HAPPINESS!

"If you two are done making love, I would like to hear more about the movie." Rosch said. Does he not see Cloud Strife in the flesh? My all time favorite actor in the world? Actually, the best actor in the world? He was voted that last year.

"It's an action movie, that's somewhat sci-fi. Cloud's being portrayed as a criminal warlock, wanted in several different dimensions. Light is a Succubus. She's a con-artist. Then dear little Vanille will be playing a fairy. A demon escapes from an alternate universe and cause havoc on Earth. And it's up to the rest of you to save it."

"Sounds like a really sketchy." Cid said. Why he always gotta ruin the moment?

"Did you just say Vanille's going to be in the movie with me?" I said. How could I not catch that?

"Yes I am! Isn't this exciting?" Vanille cheered in her British accent. "Just one question, what's a Succubus?"

"A Succubus is a beautiful creature that feeds off energy from another human being sexual aroused." Cloud said. But all I heard was...

_"Lightning, marry me." Cloud said as he got on one knee._

_"I'm not sure about this." I said blushing. _

_"Lightning, I love you. I don't want to be with anyone else but you. I want to be with you forever." he said as he held my hand. _

_"I love you, Cloud." I said. _

_"I love you, Light." he said as he embraced me. The wind was blowing perfectly threw his hair, making the little blonde spikes softly than usual. His glowing blue eyes gazing down into mine. His perfectly curved pink lips was the most noticeable feature of his face. He brushed my strawberry blonde hair out of my eyes. And leaned down and pushed his lips down onto mine. They tasted like mint._

"Earth to Light! Is she still there?" Vanille shouted in my ear as I stopped daydreaming. I was in the zone!

"Is there something wrong Light?" Cloud asked while concern flowed through his eyes. I walked towards him and pushed my lips on top of his.

"Claire Farron!" Rosch? I don't know, shouted at me. I was a little surprised when he actually kissed me back. I pulled away from him and picked up my bag.

"May I ask what that was for?" he said. I saw him smirk a little.

" I wanted to see if you tasted like mint." I said as I was about to walk out the door. He thought I couldn't see him grinning out the corner of my eye. His lips do taste like mint.

* * *

And that's Chapter 5! So this sketchy character comes in and Lightning already has her lips all over him. We'll find out why next time. Thanks to RikusChika778 for starting a awesome story!


End file.
